


Drunk On You.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, these two don't get any love, so here it is. And yes, it's an LB song, and yep! I'm in a Nina/Obi and Bessie/Bodie kinda mood, and it's /YOU/ all who reap the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You.

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate the readership, not just here with this artwork, but all of the stuff I've posted here so far. <3
> 
> and I'll say it again: It's been a rough day, but I'm good, and that means my muse is back. You get lucky! Enjoy the journey!

They never really got a chance to act like kids. Or to let loose for that matter. 

But Joey, being persistent, and as always, as stubborn as ever had won them over, "Come /on/ you two! You never come out anymore!"

 

"You listen to me," Bessie had scowled warningly, "You're lucky I didn't kill ya when I was pregnant with the kid, kid! You know how complex it is?"

 

"But," Joey pouted.

"Joey?" Bessie warned, not willing to give in so easy, "Don't make me full name you, and you /know/ I will!"

 

Joey relented, but not before a low blow of a parting shot, "I just miss you. We all work too much, and I know someone can cover for you."

 

And at that moment, Shannon Wells chose to walk through the door, "Go."

 

"What? Damnit Shan!" Bessie scowled.

It always ended up bad for Bodie, and even worse for Bessie on drunken nights with her friends and in-laws.

But why in the hell did she always end up agreeing?

Because-- well? It was the same reason Pacey could never say no to her: She loved her. Granted in a sisterly love kind of way, but all in all, she loved her.

Despite their moments of sibling rivalry- this was Joey.

She'd always have a soft spot for her kid sister, always. 

"Car keys you two!" Caroline Wells yelped in warning.

"Jesus mom!" Bodie glared, "Always right in my ear."

"Junior," Caroline glared, "I might be an old woman, but you watch your tone, or my foot will fly. do you hear me? I'm your mother for crying out loud."

"Yes Mama," Bodie sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Bessie giggled, "I don't blame him though."

"He should know better by now for heavensake," Caroline playfully scowled, motioning toward her son's ears with a playful smirk.

Bodie whimpered as he used his wife as a human shield, "Babe, the only thing worse than that woman kicking me is her pulling my ear. Please don't let her do that!"

 

"Bodie? Honey? Don't put me in the middle of this!" Bessie playfully snarled.

 

"I'm just," Bodie laughed, "I gotta call a cab."

Joey and Bessie giggled, "Why is it always so fun watching Bode squirm?"

"Because boys are easy," Shannon laughed.

 

A few minutes later found the Potter sisters and Bodie strolling into Jo and Pacey's massive estate, "Oh RICKY!"

 

"In the kitchen Lucy!" Pacey hollered back, an accent in his voice as apparent as the grin on his face.

 

"Oh boy, I'm not drunk enough to impersonate Desi!" Jack joked.

"Oh my god," Pacey gasped, the laughter overcoming him, "I can- I can't stop laughing!"

"And the funniest part is this is happening sober," Alex teased.

Lily shook her head, "Oh my gosh. Hi Mom."

 

Bessie grinned, "There you are! Was wondering where you disappeared to!"

"We were here the whole time Mom," Alex laughed.

 

 

 

"

"All set!" Bodie called out.

Pacey smirked, "Dude, Joey and I wiped the floor with you kids last time."

"Been waiting for this rematch," Bessie grinned.

"Bring it! Not suffering a defeat on my home turf!" Joey fired back with a matching grin.

"Oh boy," Lily laughed, sipping on her beer.

"This is scaring me already," Alex shuddered.

The first two rounds saw both teams sink their shots, "Don't choke kid!"

Joey made it again, "It's a good thing I'm well versed in how to do the Heimlich Bess."

And the first miss.

"Damn," Bodie groaned, picking up the first cup.

"You better get used to having those cups in your hands Bode," Joey grinned.

Bodie glowered, "It's on now Jo."

Three rounds later, everyone was out, well, almost everyone.

"Hmmm," Bodie whispered, 'Maybe all the post tourney stuff is why we always agree to this."

"Honestly? It takes so much more than beer to get me drunk," she whispers in his ear, "I love you."

He gently flipped them over, "God, do you have to do that without warning?"

"What?" she wiggled her brows innocently.

"That, among other things, and," he growled in lust as she ran her hands under his shirt, carefully yanking it off, "That too."

"You're wearing far too many clothes," she whispers into his mouth in the midst of a heated kiss.

He pulls her greedily to him, as close as they can possibly get without actually being physically attached, "I agree. We are wearing far too many articles of clothing."

"You first," she grins, resulting in him releasing a loud groan.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive," he growled, gently nibbling on her lower lip.

"I'd miss ya too much, you big goof," she sighed.

He nuzzled her neck, the slight stubble grazing her cheek resulting in a contented sigh, "Hmm."

"Bode," she whined.

"Well okay then!" he chuckled. 

She swooned, slipping her now unbuttoned blouse over her head, tossing it next to his shirt on the floor, "Belt."

He loved the foreplay, at first, she'd thought he'd grown tired of it, but not by a long shot, "Well, shoes and socks first."

She sighed, "Now who's killing who?"

"I thought you liked it?" he rose a brow.

"Babe," she sighed, "I do, but not when I need you."

He gently slid the garments covering her feet, shoes included, off and onto the floor, reaching up for her belt, "I love you."

 

"I love you too," she whispered back breathlessly, "Please just, please."

"Okay," he whispered, disrobing and then helping her finish doing the same, "God, I still can't get over how much I love you."

She handed him a familiar foil package, grinning up at him, "You don't look so bad yourself."

 

He put the condom on, lifting her into his arms, "I love you babe. Always have always will."

 

He groaned as she sank down on him, "Yes, I get it now."

"This," she gasped in pleasure with an agreeing nod, "This is why, we, always agree to this. Fuck, you're incredible you know that?"

"Oh, damn!" he yelped, "Yeah, so are you gorgeous. How long has it been now? 19 years?"

"Just about," she replied breathlessly, matching his movements, "We're coming up on twenty years, can you believe it?"

"Not really, at least not from the standpoint," he exhaled as he felt her movements become more deliberate, "at least not from the standpoint of twenty years having gone by so fast."

She gasped as he flipped her over, "Best. two decades. of my entire life."

"Mine too," he nodded.

She yelped in pleasure as he fell over the edge in unison with her, "Damn."

"Fuck that was so damn good," he grinned.

"It's always good, gettin' drunk on you," she grinned back.


End file.
